


I Love You, Arthur Morgan

by ArthurMorgansWifeForLyfe



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurMorgansWifeForLyfe/pseuds/ArthurMorgansWifeForLyfe





	1. Expecting

I woke up with Arthur’s hands gently rubbing circles on my belly, like I did most mornings. A smile spread across my face as he planted small kisses on it, talking to our baby. I still remember telling him months back, terrified of his reaction.  
\-------  
“You gotta tell him little lady. He’ll be so happy, he loves you.” Hosea placed his hands on my stomach giving it a small pat. 

I gave Hosea a small smile, nodding as I made my way over to Arthur and I’s tent. We weren’t even married, we were outlaws, how would we even have a family? These thoughts swarmed my mind, causing anxiety to rush through my body. 

I sat on the cot of our tent waiting for Arthur to return from his hunting trip with Charles. My hands shook as I thought about the right words to say, about how he would react. My mind wandered to John and Abigail, how he left her with Jack, how they were so unhappy, always fighting with each other. I didn’t want this baby to ruin what Arthur and I had, we had something special. 

“What’s wrong darling?” I was snapped out of my thoughts by Arthur’s deep voice. He stood tall above me, looking down with his crystal blue eyes. 

“Arthur, we need to talk.. It’s important..” I looked down at my hands, searching for the words to tell him. My head felt ready to explode, full of doubt and fear of what came next. 

Arthur gave me a small nod, worry apparent on his face. He sat next to me, intertwining his fingers with mine. “Well, spit it out darling. You know you can tell me anything, how bad could it be?” 

“I’m pregnant Arthur.” I blurted out, terrified to look at his reaction. With everything Arthur had been through with Eliza and Isaac, another child was probably the last thing he wanted. It took forever just to get him to realize he was worthy of love, never mind getting him on board to start a family. 

Arthur placed a finger under my chin, tipping it up so our eyes met. His smile was so genuine, creeping up his face and into his eyes. He began to laugh, before crashing his lips onto mine, kissing me passionately. “We’re gonna have a baby?” He asked in disbelief. 

I nodded, all the worry washing out of my body. “Yeah.. We’re having a baby.” 

Arthur grabbed me from the cot, carrying me out into the middle of camp, laughing and running like a child excited about a new toy. “Listen up ya’ll!” Arthur yelled, attracting the attention of all of the members of the camp. “We’re having a baby!”   
The camp erupted in cheers, everyone making their rounds to congratulate us. Needless to say, there was a party that night.   
\-------  
“Morning darling.” Arthur smiled when he saw I had awaken. “She’s coming soon, ain’t you little one?” He cooed at my belly. I let out a laugh, sitting up and starting to get ready for the day. 

“How you know it’s a girl?” I asked him, standing in front of the small mirror, pulling my long black hair into a braid. I quickly put a small amount of black eyeliner on, making my blue eyes pop. 

“Just a feeling.” Arthur laughed. “Had a feeling Jack would be a boy, I’ll be right about this one too.” I giggled, placing a small kiss on his cheek before making my way to the campfire. I was greeted by Abigail and Jack, who sat side by side on a log in front of the fire. Jack ran up to me, hugging my leg and giving my stomach a kiss. He was so excited to have another kid in camp, I don’t think he realized he wouldn’t be able to play with it for a while. 

“Auntie (Y/N)! When’s the baby coming?” He looked at me with his innocent brown eyes, a toothy grin spreading across his face. Jack was such a good kid, I could only hope mine would turn out like him. He wiggled with excitement as I sat down, pulling him onto my lap. “Dose this mean you and Uncle Arthur are gonna get married?” He asked. 

I sighed, dreaming of Arthur ever asking me to marry him. I doubted it would happen, but it was a pretty thought, one that kept me smiling when times got tough. “I don’t think so Jack.” 

Jack looked confused before Abigail sent him to go find his father, John. She smiled at me, leaning her head on my shoulder. “He’s real excited. Keeps asking when he can meet his cousin.” I smiled, knowing my baby would have a good family within the gang. “When’s it coming anyways?” She asked softly. 

“Should be any day now. Can’t wait to loose all this extra weight. I feel like a damn cow.” I joked. Abigail laughed, giving my arm a small squeeze. “It’s gonna hurt ain’t it?” 

Abigail laughed, nodding her head. “Like you wouldn’t believe, but it’s worth it. I don’t know what I’d do without little Jack, he’s my whole world. Plus, you got Arthur, he’ll be a great father. God knows he takes care of everyone in the camp.” She made a good point there, Arthur would be a great daddy. “You think it’s a boy or girl?”   
“Arthur’s positive it’s a girl, I honestly couldn’t care what it is, just want it out of me.” I joked. Abigail laughed, as I got up to try and pass the time doing some chores. 

The camp had lots of things that needed to be done daily, and since I couldn’t exactly go out on jobs like I used too, I was stuck here chopping vegetables and grooming horses. Horseshoe Overlook was a good little camp, peaceful, secluded, and close enough to town to easily get everything we needed. 

I made my way over to the horses, noticing a few missing, including Arthur’s. I guessed they were out in the town, getting into trouble as usual. I spent a few hours grooming and feeding the horses, keeping myself distracted until dinner. I grabbed a bowl of stew, sitting myself at a table with Karen, Hosea, Dutch and Tilly. We talked about the old days while we ate, reminiscing on simpler times. 

“What about the time Arthur brought back those three huge fish. Came back so proud of himself, telling everyone he spent all day fishing. Few days later when we were walking through town, a vendor called out to him asking how the fish were! Turns out he spent his whole day drinking and bought the fish after.” Hosea laughed. 

“What about when Cooper ate all our food for the week. Arthur never had any control over that dog!” I chimed in. “He was a cute dog.”

“You better hope he’s got more control over that baby, with the temper between you two, it will grow up to be a little hot head.” Dutch joked. I gave him a playful slap to his arm as the entire table burst out in laughter. I loved these people, they were the closest thing to a family I had. Arthur had returned with Javier, Bill, and Charles, covered in mud, face scratched up and a black eye. I rolled my eyes upon seeing him, knowing he had gone and done something stupid in Valentine. Abigail always said, they were idiots, but they were our idiots. 

“The hell happened to you?” I made my way to our tent, finding some clean clothes for him to put on. I’d have to clean these ones sometime tomorrow. 

“Bill started a damn fight in the saloon. Ended up fighting some big feller by the name of Tommy. Bastard threw me out a window into the streets, ended up rolling around in the mud.” Arthur grunted. I swear, trouble followed that man everywhere he went. 

“C’mon, lets get you cleaned up love.” I sat Arthur on the bed, cleaning the blood off his face and quickly washing his hair. After I got him clean, we settled into bed, peacefully falling asleep in each other’s arms.


	2. Ophelia

“Where the hell is Arthur?” I screamed. This baby was coming, and I’d be dammed if I was going through it without him. Hosea and Dutch had placed me in the back of the wagon with some blankets so I’d be comfortable, and we made our way to the doctors in Valentine. John had rode ahead with Abigail looking for Arthur. She insisted she be there when the baby arrived.

Hosea, who sat beside me, rubbed my back trying to calm me down. “Don’t worry little lady, he went into Valentine with Sadie. We’ll run into him soon enough, he wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

“I swear Hosea, if he ain’t here, he’s gonna wish he’d been hanged.” I snarled, causing Hosea to chuckle. The pain I was experiencing was unbelievable, feeling like I had been stabbed in multiple times. Tears rolled down my face as I clutched my stomach, trying to be as strong as I possibly could right now.

We quickly arrived at the doctors, John, Abigail and Arthur waiting outside. Arthur looked like an excited puppy, goofy grin plastered on his face, unable to stand still. The sight of him so eager to meet our baby made my heart flutter for a second, before my mind settled back on the searing pain coming from my stomach. He rushed over, carrying me into the doctors office.

“Doctor! We need some help, she’s having a baby!” Arthur shouted as the doctor emerged into the doorway. The doctor led us into a back room laying me down on a bed. Arthur held my hand, wiping the sweat off my forehead the entire time. “Think happy thoughts love.”

I focused my mind on something happy, the day I met Arthur.  
\------  
“Where are we going?” I asked. I was 16 years old and I had just been rescued by my abusive father by Dutch and Hosea. Ever since my Momma died, Daddy had turned into a drunk, taking out his anger on me. Dutch had found me cowering under Daddy’s raised fist, hitting him over the head with the bottle and telling me they had a safe place I could live.

“We’re going back to our camp little lady, not far now.” Hosea smiled warmly. “There’s a few people there for you to meet. Arthur and John are a little older than you but I assume you will get on just find. Miss Grimshaw will have everything to make you feel at home.”

I nodded, nervous to meet everybody I would be living with from now on. I had no idea who these men were, but trusting them was my only option. It was that, or Daddy would probably kill me eventually.

We arrived at a small camp just outside of town. It was filled with a few small tents, some tables, and a campfire. It was a cute little setup, better than my old one. Hosea helped me off the back of his horse bringing me over to an older woman, I presumed Miss Grimshaw.

“Miss Grimshaw, this is (Y/N). She’s going to be staying with us for a while. Would you be so kind as to pitch her a tent?” Hosea gave me a reassuring smile before walking back over to Dutch. Miss Grimshaw introduced herself while she gathered the supplies she would need.

“Nice to have another girl around here. I swear these men will be the death of me!” She laughed, leading me over to the fire, occupied by two boys with their backs to me. “John! Arthur! Come here and introduce yourselves while I get this pretty lady a place to sleep.”

The first boy was quite a sight. Long greasy hair, dirty clothes and a wicked smile on his face. He was tall but lanky, body covered in cuts and bruises. He seemed like a wild one, but treated me with respect which I returned. “I’m John Marston!” He smiled, bringing me into a tight hug.

The second boy got up with a huff, stalking towards me. My breath caught in my throat as I took in his appearance. His blue eyes sparkled in the sun, his brown hair was nicely groomed, and his stubble framed his face nicely. He was tall and muscular, making my heart beat a thousand miles a second. My god, I’d never seen someone so handsome. His gruff voice snapped me out of my thoughts. “Arthur Morgan.” He smiled, making him look even more handsome than I thought was possible.

“(Y/N)” I stuttered, head clouded with thoughts of Arthur.

“Well (Y/N), lets go get you settled in.” John smiled, leading me away from Arthur over to the tent Miss Grimshaw had pitched for me.  
\--------  
“One more push sweetheart, you can do it.” Arthur’s voice snapped me back to reality as I pushed with the little strength left in my body. The room suddenly filled the cries of a baby as I tried to catch my breath. Arthur wiped the tears and sweat off my face as the doctor worked on cleaning the baby. “Good job darling.”

The doctor returned seconds later, placing my baby in my arms. I gasped at the sight of her, the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen in my life. “Congratulations, it’s a girl.”

Arthur smirked at me as the doctor confirmed his prediction. “We gotta name her.. What you thinking?”

I racked my mind for names, surprisingly I hadn’t even thought of it before hand. So many names popped into my mind, but only one stood out. “Ophelia.” I smiled down at her as she cooed and wiggled in my arms. 

 

“Ophelia? That from one of those Shakespeare books you always got your nose in?” Arthur laughed. “I like it, our little Ophelia.” My heart fluttered at his words, the reality of Arthur and I having a child together finally hitting me. We were a family now, and I couldn’t be happier. 

I handed Ophelia to Arthur, smiling at how gentle the rough outlaw was with her. He rocked her in his arms, tears forming in his eyes. I’d rarely seen Arthur get this emotional, and when he did I was always right behind him. “Hi baby girl. I’m your daddy.” He whispered, a single tear falling down his face and smile unwavering.


End file.
